Los pequeños Picapiedra
|idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = |num_episodios = 24 |lista_episodios = |productor_ejecutivo = William Hanna Joseph Barbera |productor = Kay Wright |localización = |duración = 60 minutos |cadena = ABC |primera_emisión = 6 de septiembre de 1986 |última_emisión = 3 de septiembre de 1988 |precedido_por = Los Picapiedra (1982-84) |sucedido_por = Dino: World Premiere Toons (1995) |relacionados = Los Picapiedra |sitio_web = |imdb_id = 0240265 |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = }} Los Pequeños Picapiedra (en íngles:The Flintstone Kids) es una serie de televisión animada de 60 minutos, spin-off de Los Picapiedra que se atiene a las aventuras de Fred (Pedro), Barney (Pablo), Wilma (Vilma) y Betty, todos entre 8 a 10 años de edad, también con Dino de compañía. Se transmitió de 1986 a 1988 en ABC, y fue producida por Hanna-Barbera Productions. La serie contiene un total de 75 episodios, con Los Pequeños Picapiedra compuesta de 24 episodios de media hora. Hubo también una serie de cómics de Star Comics (un sello editorial de Marvel Comics). Aparte de los episodios de 30 minutos de Los Pequeños Picapiedra, la serie contenía tres segmentos más: *Flintstone Funnies *Captain Caveman and Son *Dino's Dilemmas Episodios Los Pequeños Picapiedra Temporada 1 (1986-87) #The Great Freddini #Heroes For Hire #The Bad News Brontos #Dusty Disappears #Poor Little Rich Girl #The Rock Concert That Rocked Freddy #Curse Of The Gemstone Diamond #I Think That I Shall Never See Barney Rubble As A Tree #The Fugitives #Freddy's Rocky Road To Karate #Barney's Moving Experience #The Little Visitor #Grandpa For Loan #Freddy's First Crush *Marino's piedradura de la Boca Temporada 2 (1987-88) #The Flintstone Fake Ache #Better Buddy Blues #Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Betty #Camper Scamper #A Tiny Egg #Haircutastrophe #Freddy The 13th #Little Rubble, Big Trouble #Philo's D-Feat #Rocky's Rocky Road Flintstone Funnies Temporada 1 (1986-87) #Bedrock P.I.s #Princess Wilma #Frankenstone #Rubble Without A Cause #Indiana Flintstone #Freddy in the Big House #Sugar and Spies #Monster from the Tar Pits #Betty's Big Break #Dino Goes Hollyrock #Bedrock 'N' Roll #The Twilight Stone #Philo's Invention Captain Caveman and Son Temporada 1 (1986-87) #Freezy Does It #Invasion of the Mommy Snatchers #The Ditto Master #I Was A Teenage Grown-Up #Grime & Punishment # #A Tale of Too Silly #To Baby or Not to Baby #Day of the Villains #Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow #Curse of the Reverse #Capt. Caveman's First Adventure #Leave It To Mother #Greet it and Weep Temporada 2 (1987-88) #Captain Knaveman #Attack of the Fifty Foot Lizard #The Cream-Pier Strikes Back #Captain Caveman's Super Cold #The Big Bedrock Bully Bash #Captain Cavedog Dino's Dilemmas Temporada 1 (1986-87) #Yard Wars #Dreamchip's Car Wash #Dressed Up Dino #Fred's Mechanical Dog #The Butcher Shoppe #The Vet #The Dino Diet #What Price Fleadom #The Terror Within #Revenge of the Bullied #The Chocolate Chip Catastrophe #Watchdog Blues #Captain Cavepuppy Temporada 2 (1987-88) *Killer Kitty *Who's Faultin' Who? *Bone Voyage *World War Flea *A Midnite Pet Peeve *The Birthday Shuffle Voces Inglés *Lennie Weinrib - Freddy Flintstone (1986-1987) *Scott Menville - Freddy Flintstone (1987-1988) *Hamilton Camp - Barney escombros *Julie Dees - Wilma Slaghoople (1986-1987) *Lyn Elizabeth Fraser - Wilma Slaghoople (1987-1988) *B. J. Ward - Betty Jean *Mel Blanc - Dino, Robert escombros, Captain Caveman *Henry Corden - Ed y Edna Flintstone *Jean Vander Pyl - Señora Slaghoople *Marilyn Schreffler - Rocky Ratrock, Flo escombros *Susan Blu - Dreamchip de piedras preciosas *Bumper Robinson - Philo cuarzo *Michael centeno - Sr Slaghoople *Charles Adler - Cavey Jr *Frank Welker - Nate pizarra *Buster Jones - Oficial de cuarzo *Ken Marte - Narrador Español (Latinoamérica) *Gabriel Cobayassi - Pedro Picapiedra *Araceli de León (†) - Vilma *Luis Alfonso Mendoza - Pablo Mármol y Rocky Ratapiedra *Love Santini - Betty *Alma Nuri - Pico y Cavernicolita *Maru Guzmán - Nacho *Gabriela Willert - Esmeralda *Maynardo Zavala (†) - Capitán Cavernícola *Eduardo Borja (†) - Padre de Pedro *Carmen Donna-Dío (†) - Madre de Pedro *Andrea Cotto - Sra. Directora *Raúl de la Fuente - Narración Notas *Esta serie es parte de una popular moda en los años 80 en la que los estudios han comenzado a crear espectáculos con versiones más jóvenes de personajes de dibujos animados creado. *Un comercial PSA para la seguridad del cinturón de seguridad fue creado en base a los Pequeños Picapiedra, y duró varios años después de la feria concluye el plazo. *Bumper Robinson fue el único actor infantil para ambas temporadas de la serie (edad 12-14). Sólo para la temporada 2 fue Scott Menville, otro actor infantil, desde la edad de 16 años a la edad de 17 años. Todos los demás era un elenco de adultos. Goofs Rocky Ratrock real del primer nombre se dice que es Francisco en la temporada 1, pero en el episodio 2 Temporada "Rocky's Rocky Road", la madre de Rocky dice que su nombre es Rockford. 3- una serie bastante buena en realidad. Enlaces externos *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/D-F/The_Flintstone_Kids/index.html Los Pequeños Picapiedra @ La gran base de datos de dibujos animados] *[http://www.topthat.net/webrock/spinoffs/kids.htm Los Pequeños Picapiedra fansite] Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1980 Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series de televisión de ABC Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Los Picapiedra en:The Flintstone Kids it:The Flintstones Kids pl:Dzieciństwo Flintstonów pt:The Flintstone Kids